


A Little Test of Power

by jetredgirl



Series: Labyinth LFFL inspired one shots and challenges [3]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: Just a little thing for LFFL FB group's Freaky Friday Ficlet Fun Challenge. Inspired by Gagambo's "The Dark Side of Jareth" fanart. Jareth just wants to make sure his Queen to be can handle herself and it goes a bit awry. ;)





	A Little Test of Power

Jareth crouched in the dark waiting for Sarah to come through the door.

"I'll show her. Stubborn woman. She needs to be taught a lesson."

The knife glinted in the moonlight shining through the window.

Footsteps. A rattle of keys. He was ready to pounce.

The door opened and he struck. "Surprise!" He lept up and grabbed her from behind holding the knife to her neck. She gasped in his grip. For a second he thought his plan was a success.

And immediately regretted it as an elbow made painful contact with his nose forcing him let go of her, while she turned and swept his legs out from under him causing him land hard on the ground.

"Bloody hell Sarah!" He held his nose which was now streaming blood, and looked up to see Sarah glaring at him.

"Jareth! What the fuck!"

"I told you this neighborhood wasn't safe!"

"Yeah, from you apparently!" She answered. "Damn it. You're going to bleed all over my carpet. Let me get a towel."

A moment later she crouched on the floor next to him and moved his hand from his face. His aristocratic nose swollen and bloody. She placed the towel full of ice on it and sat down. "Now, can explain why the hell my boyfriend randomly decided to attack me?"

He sighed. "I finally wanted to convince you, you aren't safe here and you need to come away with me. Obviously I was mistaken in my choice of methods. "

Sarah gave him a half smile, her anger melting away. He was always far too overprotective.. "Ahh. So you don't plan on killing me in my sleep. Nice to know. I told you, I'm fine. You really need to trust me. I took Judo for years."

She lifted the towel. "I don't think I broke it. You can heal yourself right?"

"Yes, but I believe my kingly pride took quite a blow." He answered sheepishly. "I had no idea you were such a warrior."

She laughed. "Well I never thought there would be such an occasion to use it on *you*."

"Point taken."

She helped him up and into the kitchen, where she made tea while he healed himself.

"So, Sarah...you're not going to tell everyone about this are you, my precious love?" Jareth asked sweetly as they sipped their tea.

"What do you think?" she answered, grinning at him over her cup.

"Bloody hell." He repeated, knowing his subjects would never let him live it down.

This day was forever after known as "The Day The Lady Beat Up The King." Minstrels wrote songs, there were parades and reenactments, and every year Jareth would be reminded to never underestimate his Champion.

Fin.


End file.
